


i'm hopelessly boring and he's endlessly fascinating

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, an as a in man is glaring at me, but it's not, i included michael this time, i'm finally making a chaptered story, it's like phil of the future, whut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pretty happy, except for the fact that he feels like something is missing, he's been single for about a year and a half and he kinda wants to change that. Calum has this amazing boyfriend, Michael that Calum gets to see every few months (he's in an up and coming band, and he's going on tour.) All his friends either always have one night stands, or are dating someone, and then there's Ashton.</p><p>     It's not like he's not trying, believe me he is, he just hasn't found "the one." Ashton is a complete sucker for true love, his favorite movies are The Notebook and Titanic, and he thinks that's what's slowing him down. He keeps thinking that until he meets Luke Hemmings.</p><p>Or Ashton is from the future and he stupidly breaks his time machine, getting stuck in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm hopelessly boring and he's endlessly fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> it's like Phil of the future, it's going to be chaptered and I'll update every other day and rarely I'll update two days in a row but it could happen

Ashton was goofing around with the time machine his parents had bought him for his 19th birthday and accidentally sent himself back to 2014, he hadn't been born yet, and honestly he was very, very confused.

He had 80 bucks in his pocket and when he tried paying with his money for a sandwich, the guy looked confused. "Uh sir, do you have any smaller bills?" Ashton shook his head, "there's a bank across the street you can go to." He said, giving him an apologetic look. Ashton nodded and left.

It turns out he actually has 800,000 dollars, so he put it in the bank, clearly not wanting to lose it. He finds a nice apartment, with a great view of the ocean and buys that for only two thousand a month, and life is good, except for the fact that he'll probably never see his family again, but other than that he's good. 

\---

Three months later, he has a job, a cat, and a roommate named Calum (may have a lot of money, but that doesn't mean he wants to waste it.) He's pretty happy, except for the fact that he feels like something is missing, he's been single for about a year and a half and he kinda wants to change that. Calum has this amazing boyfriend, Michael that Calum gets to see every few months (he's in an up and coming band, and he's going on tour.) All his friends either always have one night stands, or are dating someone, and then there's Ashton.

It's not like he's not trying, believe me he is, he just hasn't found "the one." Ashton is a complete sucker for true love, his favorite movies are The Notebook and Titanic, and he thinks that's what's slowing him down. He keeps thinking that until he meets Luke Hemmings.

\---

Ashton was at Starbucks (he works there) when a tall, broad, blonde boy walks up to him, "I'm Luke, uh I'd like to apply for a job here." He said, flashing him a smile. "I'll get you an application," he said, walking to the backroom. He came back a few minutes later with a sheet of paper for Luke. Luke left and Ashton hoped for him to come back.

\---

Luke did come back, Ashton had to stay late and teach him to make each drink, not that he minded, the only thing he did mind is the fact that Luke had the attention span of a fucking goldfish. He taught him how to make a Caramel Macchiato six times before he actually got it right, but the look Luke gave him every time make it 100% worth it.

Ashton went home a little love sick and decided to stay in a hotel because he heard Michael and Calum fucking on his couch.


End file.
